


Totally normal. Just guys being dudes.

by Dragonfeathers



Series: That one dirty film they made about Leon has a lot to answer for [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Power Bottom Leon, but aren’t we all, raihan is a bit obsessed with Leon’s tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: Leon’s trying to be normal after the... incident with Raihan. With the Porno. That he’d sent. And then Raihan had got himself off in a suspiciously short amount of time after him sending it, and accidentally sent photographic evidence.Whatever. It’s cool. They’re both adults. He can handle it.(In other words: the one where the sexual tension between Leon and Raihan becomes unbearable and Leon finally gets some dick.)
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: That one dirty film they made about Leon has a lot to answer for [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563310
Comments: 13
Kudos: 238





	Totally normal. Just guys being dudes.

The next time Leon and Raihan met, it was actually totally ok- somehow everything was fine. Leon managed to be normal in front of his friend who he’d fucking sent a porno themed around himself to laugh at and then said friend had apparently got himself off in a suspiciously short amount of time after he saw the video. It’s fine. It’s normal. They’d both seen weird shit about themselves and each other online before- they were celebrities. It was normal. 

Raihan seemed to have forgotten about it, just bounding up to him and thumping him on the back before dragging him off to go check out a new vegan food place he’d seen on Instagram. Totally normal. He didn’t seem to notice that Leon was a bit more quiet than usual- but of course, he could talk more than enough for the both of them and it was enough that Leon occasionally managed to nod and make a reply through his hazy thoughts. 

He didn’t know why he felt a bit dissappointed as the two parted ways and he headed off to get some training at the Hammerlocke gym with Charizard.

Leon tried to reason with himself- okay, the thought of Raihan jerking it to a porno ABOUT HIM was a whole new level of hot, but, you know, he’d had to look him in the eye and be normal after way gayer things- Raihan had challenged him to gay chicken once, and they’d been naked together in the onsen on a visit to Hoenn, or the time when they had an actual dick measuring contest- which Leon refused to admit to anyone but himself that he lost (he might be shorter, but he was thicker, and that’s gotta count for something, damnit!) All totally normal guy stuff that just happened to be a bit more charged when you were bi. He was a grownup. He wasn’t gonna make it weird. It was cool. 

He wasn’t thinking about Raihan touching himself, gritting his teeth and trying to stay quiet as he imagined Leon doing the things to him that the actor did in the film, then coming so hard he hit himself in the face with it- 

He shook his head to clear it. He did not need to think about that now. His dick was already way too interested in that particular mental image. 

He pushed harder in training to clear his head and get rid of some of his energy. He and Charizard were working on their arms, and Leon always swore by training alongside your Pokémon. Nothing like it to help motivate a Pokémon when they didn’t feel like they had to do all the work by themselves, and he could lead by example. 

It was a great workout- his arms were burning and he was out of breath after going at the punching bag for so long, but Charizard was slowly getting quicker on her feet and her slashes were already much more impactful as she trained with a straw dummy. 

They split off after the workout- Leon went to the showers and Charizard rolled around in the sand bath to get clean, then settled in to start grooming her scales. 

Leon took his time getting clean too, washing his hair and lingering under the hot water, then wandered out into the changing room to dry off. 

He was still kind of thinking about Raihan, and running his hands over his own body and through his hair to get clean hadn’t really helped. 

Raihan walked in on him like that, still naked and humming to himself as he blow dried his hair. 

He leapt back and put his hands over his eyes. “Ack- what are you doing? Put some clothes on, mate!”

And just like that, it was back to normal again. He shrugged and blasted the hairdryer at his pubes before going back to his hair with a laugh as the other man shrieked dramatically and clawed at his eyes. 

Raihan laughed and pulled his trainers off, putting the pristine white shoes carefully in a locker and exchanging them for a duffed-up pair that were more suitable for training. Sand trickled out on the floor and he swiped at it absently with a socked foot as he sat down to do the laces. 

Leon finished with his hair and pulled on some clean clothes, then went to the mirror to brush his hair into some sort of presentable state. He kind of managed it- he felt like it’d be sticking up all over the place as soon as he went outside and the slightest bit of breeze hit it, so admittedly he didn’t try too hard- but he was feeling kind of lazy after a good workout and hot shower. 

He stretched his arms over his head and pulled, trying to click his back. 

“Dude, you gotta tell me your workout routine.” 

Still stretching, he turned a little to face Raihan. “Why? Is there something wrong with yours?”

“Nah, mate, but-“ Raihan got to his feet and sauntered over, gesturing at his chest. “Your pecs are chunky as hell.”

Leon looked down. “Yeah, I guess. I dunno tho, I guess I just like the chest press?”

“What, for like three hours a day or something?” Suddenly, Raihan grabbed him from behind with a gleeful “dan, Nicky, your bobbies!” 

Leon laughed and tried to wriggle out of his grip. “Shut up!” 

Raihan just dug his fingers in “Your breast are like an ocean, Leon.” 

“Fuck off!” He elbowed him, and it seemed like he was going to back off- but then he gasped as Raihan pinched his nipples and it went from just lads joshing about to oh, fuck, that felt too good in about two seconds. 

“Stop it! Aaagh, I mean it, Raihan!”

Raihan just giggled and kept squeezing until Leon forcefully broke his hold and spun around. “You’re gonna make me dynamax, bro!” He laughed, but now it was Raihan stepping back and looking a bit flustered.

He laughed again, a bit more nervously. “Did you- did you get that reference then?”

“I may have.” Raihan said, not meeting his eyes. 

“It was a fucking trainwreck, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, wasn’t it just?” He scratched the back of his neck and pulled his headband down a bit.

Raihan finally met his eyes, then cracked a grin. “It’s kind of hot that they make porn about us, though, don’t you think? Like, people want this so bad.” He grabbed Leon’s arms and spun him back around to look in the mirror. “Did you read some of those comments? Talk about thirsty.” He murmured, right against his ear. 

“I mean, you kind of get used to it.“ he looked away, and Raihan took hold of his chin and made him look back at himself in the mirror, his rival hovering behind him, tall enough to rest his chin on his shoulder. 

“Doesn’t it get you going? That they’re all lusting after you?” 

Why was Raihan so intent on teasing him all of a sudden- having him pressed up against his back like this was doing things to Leon, and he could see himself starting to blush in the mirror. “Kind of. I’m not the one with the attention kink, though.”

“You sure? You did send me the video, mate.”

“It was funny.”

Raihan pouted and spun him around, backing him up against the mirror, looking up at him. He was blushing like crazy by now, he could feel it. 

“Nothing to do with... this?” Raihan sank to his knees and looked up at Leon, stroking over the bulge in his shorts with just the tip of his index finger with a wicked grin. Leon tried to hold back the gasp but couldn’t as Raihan touched his half-hard cock through the thin layers of fabric. 

“Raihan-“

“Mm-hm?” He grabbed his hips with both hands, tracing over his hipbones with his thumbs and dipped them under his waistband- 

“Fuck- Raihan- this’d better not be a joke.”

“Would I?” Raihan batted his eyelashes and mouthed over his cock- Leon swore and banged his head against the mirror behind him. 

“Yeah- you absolutely would. Who dared you to do this?” 

“No one! Or, you could say that you dared me when you sent that video... and earlier when you were just walking around with this delicious looking cock hanging out-“ Raihan palmed him and he groaned, threading his fingers through the other man’s dreads, still not quite believing that it wasn’t all a joke

His legs were shaking because of the workout, yeah. That was it. Not like it’d been arm day today or anything- he sank down onto Raihan’s lap, nearly pushing him over. “Stop teasing me, man.”

“I’m not teasing.” Raihan bucked his hips against Leon and he jumped when he felt something hard press back against him. 

“Oh, fuck- Raihan- you’re always so in my face- and now this- do you like, want me or something?”

“Fuckin’ ‘ell Leon, of course I do!”

“Seriously?” 

“You’re so bloody thick sometimes- I’ve been trying to get through to you for months!” 

Leon surged forward, pushing the other man none-too-gently to the floor and kissing him- he moaned and nipped at his bottom lip, hands sliding down to Leon’s arse and squeezing.

He couldn’t help but moan and lean into it, grinding against Raihan even harder. “You ever fucked a guy before?”

“Kinda - I mean, we jerked each other off more than anything-“

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle with you.” Leon winked at him, playing with the ties of his hoodie. “I mean- if you wanted, we could go back to yours and I’d give you a proper workout~”

“Oh my god.” Raihan looked frankly starstruck- Leon prompted him to answer properly with a roll of his hips. “Uh- yes- come on-“ they scrambled to their feet, and Raihan grabbed his hand and ran back through the castle to his suite, giggling the whole way- like teenagers. 

As soon as the door was shut behind them Leon pulled his shirt back off and went in for Raihan’s, excited to finally get his hands on his body, but got sidetracked when Raihan pushed him back onto the sofa and pinched his nipples punishingly hard. He cried out and pulled the other man’s hair in response, and he got the hint and leant down to get his mouth on him, which was kind of better and kind of worse- soothing the tender buds with his tongue but also scraping his teeth over them- it was almost too painful but he also never wanted it to stop. He wriggled around under him, squeezing his legs around the other’s waist and moaning at the loving attention the other kept paying to his pecs. 

His hands drifted down the back of Raihan’s neck to trace over his shoulder blades, then down his arms. He’d be lying if he said he’d never thought about the other in this light before- but they were friends, and he tried not to, so as not to make it awkward. Now it was like living out the best kind of fantasy- Raihan was surprisingly toned for someone so wiry, and his skin was soft and warm, and his mouth felt amazing on him.

When Raihan next pulled off him to breathe, he grabbed him by the arse and pulled him bodily up to kiss him again, settling him down properly in his lap so their dicks pressed back against each other, making him whine. 

“Fuck-“ he gasped, leaning back a little to let Leon move in on his neck, kissing and biting him. Raihan’s dark skin didn’t seem to mark as easily as his, (he was sure his chest was covered in red blotches from Raiah’s teeth and would be for weeks) and he took full advantage of it, worrying at his neck and drawing half-stifled moans out of him and making him squirm about on top of his cock. 

“Fuck, that’s good, but we gotta-“ he pushed the other man back enough to gasp out. “I gotta go get cleaned up if you want your dick in me.” 

Raihan’s hands were instantly on his butt again. “That sounds fucking amazing. You don’t mind?”

“Sure. Just lemme out so I can wash up.” He patted the other man’s thigh and he pouted.

“But- that means we have to stop.”

He rolled his eyes and shifted his grip on the other man. “Only for a couple minutes.” Since Raihan clearly wasn’t going to move beyond grinding against him, he just hefted him up and stood up, taking him with him towards the bedroom. 

Raihan squawked and wrapped his arms and legs around him. “Leon! Put me down before you drop me!” 

“I ain’t gonna drop you, bro. You’re not that heavy.” 

“I’m seven fucking foot, Lee- put me down!” 

“Suit yourself.” Leon grinned and put him down a bit too vigorously onto the bed- he squeaked again as he bounced around and Leon bopped him on the nose and vanished into the en-suite. “Keep yourself going for a couple minutes.” 

When he got out- Raihan was on his phone, of course- but he was biting his lip and palming at himself, eyes flicking up to Leon as he comes in. 

“Why am I not surprised you’re on your phone?” Leon pulled off the underwear he’d put back on, and stalked over, crawling up the bed and pulling off Raihan’s socks, moving his way up his legs to find the waistband of his shorts and trying to pull them out from under him. “Whatcha watching?”

Raihan showed him as he leant up to let Leon pull his shorts and boxers down, breath hitching as he let the waistband catch on his dick as it sprung out. “It was the next best thing while you were busy.” 

Leon snorted when he saw what it was- of course it was that fucking video. 

He wrapped his hand around Raihan’s dick and he swore and tossed his phone off to the side. “Lee-“ 

“How many times did you watch that fuckin’ video, Raihan?” He said, grinning as the other man looked a little sheepish. 

“A few. I mean- there’s so much good stuff of you, Leon- but, that one- you fucking sent me that one.” 

Leon twisted his hand and he moaned, reaching out to grab for him and pull him properly into his lap.

“And now the champion of Galar is in my bed, with his hand on my dick-“ 

“You want me to run home and grab my cape while you’re at it?” 

“Fuck.” Raihan dug his nails into his back and arched up under him, which was very, very pretty, but Leon was growing a tad impatient, and sat down in Raihan’s lap, making sure to grind back against the other man’s cock a few times before pulling his head down to his chest. “You seemed very interested in these, earlier.” 

Raihan’s moan was muffled as he lapped at his skin again eagerly, sucking and biting at his pecs before focusing on his nipples, grazing one with his teeth while he rolled the other one with his fingers. 

Leon shuddered. Fuck, that was good- he circled his hips aimlessly- Raihan was bent down too much for him to be able to grind his cock against those perfect abs, but he was enjoying Raihan’s mouth too much to want to do anything about it- every brush of those sharp teeth against his sensitive flesh sent a new burst of pleasure to his aching cock and made his asshole clench. Raihan’s dick was boiling against his skin where it was nestled snugly between his bumcheeks, but he wasn’t ready to give the other man what he wanted quite yet. 

Leon flicked his own fingernails over Raihan’s dark brown nipples and was rewarded with a hiss and a thrust of his dick against him- looks like he was pretty sensitive too. He’d have to enjoy that, later- see if he could get Raihan to cum just from that- maybe get some ice or hot wax on him- and yes, he was already planning out future encounters because no way was this just gonna be a one time thing- Raihan broke his train of thought with a wanton moan of his name. 

“Leon.”

He looked back down at the other man’s face. Raihan looked halfway to wrecked already, covered in sweat and eyes glazed with lust. “Lemme get my dick in you, Leon. Please.” 

“Well, since you’re asking nicely.” He rolled his hips again, just to hear him beg a little more. 

“Leon~ please, I’m so fucking close and your arse feels so nice.” 

Leon knelt up and Raihan’s hips jerked up to follow him. He petted the other man’s shoulder soothingly. “Where’s your condoms and stuff?” 

Raihan leaned over and pulled a box of condoms and some lube from a drawer, ripping the first one open and chucking the box haphazardly on the floor as he rolled it onto himself and gave his dick a squeeze. 

Leon leant back, properly appraising Raihan’s prize-winning dick with his head on one side. “Hm, I kind of underestimated how much bigger this’d get when you’re hard when I was prepping myself.” He wrapped a hand around his dick, measuring its thickness and weight in his hand. 

Raihan preened under his touch, then grabbed his hand when Leon grabbed a couple pumps of lube and went to stretch himself out more. 

“Can I do it?”

“Sure.” He wrapped his own hand around his dick to take the edge off, then sat back to enjoy Raihan’s handiwork. He looked determined as he edged his hand around under Leon’s junk, biting his lip as his other one rolled his balls, and then he prodded at his arsehole with one finger. 

“You don’t need to go too slow, I already had my fingers in there cleaning up.”

“Oh yeah- sure-“ he slid it in and Leon grunted, tilting his hips for easier access. “This is weird.” Raihan gingerly moved his finger around inside Leon.

“I know you said you didn’t do this with a guy- but haven’t you done this with a girl?”

He shook his head. “Nope. Both girlfriends didn’t want to, and then with hookups I never want to bring it up because it feels a bit mean, you know?”

“It’s not mean. Girls enjoy it too. Not like- mm, not quite like we do- wait, have you tried it?”

“Nope.” Raihan looked a bit sheepish, staring down at his hand as he tried to work his finger further in. 

“Not even by yourself?”

“It sounded a bit weird.”

“Fuck, you’ve been missing out.” He grunted. “It’s higher up than that, Rai. Listen. After this, I am fucking nailing you till you have your first ever prostate orgasm and it’s going to blow your fucking mind. But first, you gotta find mine- it’s just my butt, dude, get in there- “ he laid back fully and grabbed the other man’s hand to push his finger further in, then whined in frustration and pulled it out. “Lemme do it or we’ll be here all day- it’s right up-aaahh-“ he moaned and arched up, pressing in to the sensitive gland and massaging it til he was aching for more and his dick was spurting pre all over himself.

“Oh, damn, that looks good.” Raihan wrapped his hand around his dick and swiped at the sticky liquid with his thumb, before pulling off to taste. 

Leon jammed a third finger in and then a fourth a little too roughly but he didn’t want to wait any more- he pulled out and spread his legs. “Okay, dick now.”

“You sure? It doesn’t look like it’ll fit-“

“Raihan. It’ll fit. Now in.” 

He gulped and obeyed. They both moaned as he slid in- he took it nice and slow for Leon’s sake but also it seemed like for his own- he screwed his face up and rested his forehead on Leon’s shoulder. “Fuck, that’s fuckin tight.” 

Leon just moaned and grabbed his butt to try to get him in faster, until he was snugly pressed against him, panting and leaning heavily on his shaking arms. “Fuck.”

“Mm, Raihan, your cock is to die for.” He teased , squeezing around him and feeling the full-body shudder that got. His dick pulsed with need where it was pressed up against Raihan’s stomach. “You’re okay to start moving.” 

Raihan gave a weak thrust of his hips. “Oh, fuck-“

Leon rolled his eyes. “Okay. Sit back. I’m in charge.” He all but manhandled Raihan onto his back again- Leon pushed him down by the shoulders as he buried Raihan’s cock back into himself.

“Leon!”

“Yeah, that’s it-“ he said, more to himself than anything- he grabbed Raihan’s limp hand and put it on his aching dick- “touch me, Raihan.”

“Sorry-“ he obliged, stroking and twisting his hand in time to the rhythm Leon was setting as he rode him- this was why he never skipped leg day- his thighs were starting to burn but he could just power on through and keep up a brutal pace until he was so close he had to lean down and catch himself on his hands, syrupy white pleasure starting to overtake him- he rubbed circles around Raihan’s nipples and gasped “are you having-“

Raihan was close too, underneath him, but not so out of it he didn’t interrupt- “Lee- if you say a champion time I’m gonna fuckin nut, I swear down-“

“You said it, not me-“

Lee!” Raihan fisted a hand in his hair and p u l l e d and Leon was coming, outright wailing as he spilled over Raihan’s stomach and he must have squeezed Raihan over the edge too- he felt him twitch in him and he swore and groaned and shuddered through his release. 

When he came back down, he looked back at Raihan, who was breathing heavily with both hands over his face. 

“I didn’t break you, did I?” He squeezed down a little around Raihan’s soft dick, unwilling to get off quite yet. 

“My god Lee, when did you become such a fucking- sex monster?”

He laughed and leant down for a kiss. “Since you were such a cute little baby gay who didn’t know what to do with himself.” 

“That’s fair, I guess. Sorry.”

“Don’t be, Rai. I’m gonna enjoy taking every last scrap of your innocence.”

He shuddered. “You know, I was gonna ask you to wear the cape when you give me that pounding you promised me, but I don’t know if I can be bothered to wait long enough to get back to Wyndon to get it. 

Leon snorted. “Don’t worry- I’ve got it with me in my hotel room. And then-“ he leant in to whisper. “I’d be more than happy to recreate your favourite porno with you, scene for scene.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote the part with Raihan feeling Lee up before the wonderful 🍈🍈 by iroiroiro came out, but even though they did it waaay better I decided to leave it like that eek. Hope you enjoyed anyway! Never too much smut with some extra Leon loving amirite?


End file.
